Ben 10: Omniverse (2012)
Ben 10: Omniverse is an American animated television series. The series is the fourth installment in the Ben 10 franchise, created by Man of Action. The series premiered on September 22, 2012 and ended it's run on November 14, 2014. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Bumper Robinson - Rook Blonko *Paul Eiding - Max Tennyson *Tara Strong - Young Ben Tennyson *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson 'Secondary Cast' *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Bumper Robinson - Bloxx *David Kaye - Khyber the Hunter *Eric Bauza - Driba *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin *John DiMaggio - Humungousaur *Paul Eiding - Blukic *Yuri Lowenthal - Feedback, XLR8 'Minor Cast' *Alanna Ubach - Rook Shar, Young One *Alexander Polinsky - Argit, Jarret (ep67) *April Winchell - Queen Voratia Rumbletum (ep23) *Ashley Johnson - Bellwood Woman (ep71), Future Gwen (ep79), Lucky Girl (ep75) *Aziz Ansari - Billy Billions *Beth Littleford - Sandra Tennyson *Bettina Bush - Kai 10,000 (ep79), Kai Green *Bumper Robinson - Alan, Arnux (ep29), Ball Weevil, Buglite (ep58), Corvo, Doc (ep31), Future Rook (ep79), Jury Rigg, Krujo, Mad Rook, Parry (ep68), Plumber (ep61), Plumber (ep67), Professor Aniceto (ep75), Punchinella (ep42), Techadon Robot (ep67), Terraspin, Uprigg (ep73) *Carlos Alazraqui - Old Woman (ep74), Pyxi, Rad Dudesman, Scout *Charlie Adler - Collectimus (ep50), Proctor Servantis, Professor Blarney T. Hokestar *Charles Phoenix - Charles Zenith (ep78) *Christopher McDonald - Captain Nemesis (ep53) *Corey Burton - Argost (ep31), Brainstorm, Fiskerton (ep31), Kangaroo Komando (ep53), Malware, Mr. Baumann, Seebik, Starbeard (ep58) *Cree Summer - Frightwig (ep41) *Dave Fennoy - Tetrax (ep19) *David Kaye - Benzarro Frankenstrike (ep52), Cannonbolt, Cannonbolt 23 (ep69), Door (ep32), Exo-Skull, Fake Ben (ep50), Forever King Chadwick (ep44), Frankenstrike, Frankenstrike 23 (ep70), George Washington (ep80), Gravattack, Heatblast, Lord Transyl (ep48), Mallice (ep32), Mole-Stache, Radio Show Ben (ep17), Shocksquatch, Skurd, Slapstrike (ep50), Sunder (ep5), Swampfire (ep5), Thumbskull (ep41), Unitaur (ep50), Warlord Gar (ep12) *David McCallum - Professor Paradox *Dee Bradley Baker - Acid Breath (ep41), Artie the Artifact (ep65), Astrodactyl, Big Chill, Caitiff (ep32), Clockwork, Colonel (ep32), Crashhopper, Crashocker (ep73), Digger (ep32), Echo Echo, Goop, Lodestar, Mad NRG (ep70), NRG, Nanomech, Psyphon, Sentinel (ep22), Sheriff Wat-Senn, SpiderMonkey, Stinkfly, Swampfire (ep47), The Worst (ep69), Thirteen, Vulpimancers (ep60), Water Hazard, Wildmutt, Wildvine *Diane Delano - Ma Vreedle (ep33), Pretty Boy#1 (ep33) *Diedrich Bader - Alien Citizen (ep67), Simian *Dwight Schultz - Dr. Animo, Future Animo (ep79) *Edie McClurg - Aunt Vera (ep61) *Eric Bauza - Albedo (Ultimate) DiamondHead (ep77), Articguana, Bellicus, Big Chuck (ep73), Buzzshock (ep67), Cast Iron (ep23), Chromastone (ep80), DiamondHead, Dr. Psychobos, Eatle, Fistrick, Galvan Albedo (ep4), Grey Matter, Jerry, Lackno (ep8), Mad DiamondHead (ep69), Mad Upchuck (ep69), Mad Waybig (ep70), Mechaneer (ep13), Megawhatt (ep3), Mr. Smoothy (ep80), Pax, Poltroon (ep32), Preety Boy Vreedles (ep68), Raff, Ripjaws, Rook Da, Solid Plugg, Thunderpig, Toepick (ep41), Trombipulor (ep14), Ultimate Albedo (ep37), Upchuck, Waybig, Young Cooper (ep71) *Greg Cipes - Future Kevin (ep79) *Gwendoline Yeo - Nyancy, Sheelane (ep64) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Alien Doctor (ep62), Bryk (ep76), Kundo, Plumber (ep62) *Jeffrey Combs - Kuphulu *Jennifer Hale - Lewodan Female (ep67), Rojo (ep67), Suemungousaur (ep67) *Jim Cummings - Yexx (ep32) *John DiMaggio - Albedo (Ultimate) Rath (ep77), Armodrillo, Armodrillo 23 (ep69), Atomix, Bubble Helmet, Bubblehead (ep53), Bullfrag, Centur Squaar (ep68), Father (ep12), Fourarms, Humungousaur 23 (ep70), Judge Domstol (ep58), Monster Harangue, Octagon Vreedle, Rath, Rozum (ep56), Tentacle Vendor, Vulkanus (ep64), Whampire, Will Harangue, Zombozo *Jon Heder - Clyde 5 (ep61) *Judd Nelson - Atomix X (ep79), Ben 10,000, Eon *Juliet Landau - Helen, Magistrata (ep60) *Kari Wahlgren - Charmcaster, Suemongousaur (ep63), Viktoria (ep47) *Kate Micucci - Luhley *Kevin Michael Richardson - Blitzwolfer, Emperor Milleous, Morton (ep34), Plumber Dispatcher (ep49), Snare-Oh, Sir Morton (ep44), Yugene (ep74) *Khary Payton - Hex, Manny, Student (ep63) *Kimberly Brooks - Princess Looma Rayona, Rook Bralla (ep17), Serena, Starbeard (ep58) *Mark Hamill - Maltruant, Red Coat (ep80) *Michael Dorn - Dr. Viktor, Plumber (ep46) *Michael Goldstrom - Benevelon (ep56) *Miguel Najera - Wes (ep44) *Morgan Lofting - Fistina, Yetta (ep76) *Ogie Banks - Zak (ep31) *Paul Eiding - Albedo (Ultimate; ep77), Eyeguy, Future Max (ep79), Highbreed Bailiff (ep58), Khyber's Dog, Liam/Lowlife, Prisoner (ep70), Ultimate Spidermonkey, Zed *Phil LaMarr - Bus Driver (ep71), Young Jonesy (ep71) *René Auberjonois - Azmuth, Intellectuary (ep19) *Rob Paulsen - Bus Driver (ep62), Captain Kork (ep13), Chadzmuth (ep58), Ditto, Gutrot, Magister Patelliday, Phil (ep60), Rhomboid Vreedle, Stick Doug (ep76), Transport Captain (ep62), Tummy Head *Scott Menville - Chrono Spanner, J Jonah Jones (ep79), Jimmy Jones, Spanner (Ken; ep79) *Steve Blum - Addwaitya, Drone (ep80), Ghostfreak, Hobble, Mino-Toga (ep75), Thaddeus J. Collins (ep71), Vilgax, Vilgax Drones (ep52), Xagliv, Zs'skayr *Tara Platt - Alien Truck Driver (ep73), Ester, Jennifer Nocturne (ep78), Mazuma (ep16), Security Voice (ep79), Subdora *Tara Strong - 11 Year Old Albedo Ben, Agent Molly Gunther, Agent Swift, Attea, Ben 23, Ben 5 1/2 (ep64), Duffy (ep77), Gwen DiamondHead (ep52), Mad Pakmar, Mazuma (ep53), Pakmar, Pesky Dust, She-Worst (ep78), Upgrade 23 (ep70), Young Lucy (ep71), Young Upgrade (ep71) *Tim Curry - Dr. Chadwick (ep34), Stage Manager (ep34) *Tom Kenny - Groundskeeper (Bezel; ep75) *Vanessa Marshall - Drew (ep31) *Vyvan Pham - Julie Yamamoto (ep28), Ship (ep28) *Wil Wheaton - Dante (ep42), Darkstar *Yuri Lowenthal - Albedo Ben (ep37), Alien X (ep58), Ampfibian, Bad Ben, Benzana (ep52), Benzarro (ep51), Herve (ep28), Kickin' Hawk, Lt. Steel (ep45), Mad Ben (ep51), Mega Ben, Omnitrix Voice, Sock Vendor, Sumo Slammer (ep49), Upgrade, Walkatrout, Young Revannahgander (ep62) 'Additional Voices' *Alanna Ubach *Alexander Polinsky *Ashley Johnson *Bumper Robinson - Smoothie Vendor, Additional Voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Charlie Adler - Angry Alien (ep5), Additional Voices *Corey Burton *Dave Fennoy *David Kaye - Cyanic Alien, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker - Mecha Suit (ep3), Thug (ep3), Additional Voices *Eric Bauza *Greg Cipes *John DiMaggio *Kevin Michael Richardson *Kimberly Brooks *Morgan Lofting *Paul Eiding - Dog (ep68), Hoodlum (ep3), Additional Voices *René Auberjonois - Galvan Security Officer (ep4), Additional Voices *Rob Paulsen - Alien Driver, Alien Lowlife, Additional Voices *Tara Platt *Tara Strong - Alien Mother, Little Girl, Ship Computer (ep4), Additional Voices *Yuri Lowenthal - Spectator (ep5), Additional Voices Category:Cartoons Category:2012 Cartoons